A Wish Granted
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Sam's niece comes to the SRU.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

This is another story where I wrote down the idea and didn't get to the story soon. I don't think it turned out too bad though. Thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Team 1 just walked in from a tough call. Winnie looked over at their weary faces. Maybe a surprise visitor would cheer them up. ''Hey Sam. You have a visitor. She's a real cutie.''

''Yeah?'' Sam ran his hand over his face, tiredly. ''Where?''

''I told her she could wait in the briefing room,'' Winnie said, nodding her head in the direction of the room.

Sam turned his head to look. His face lighting up when he saw his eight-year-old niece, staring out of the big windows. ''Tiff. Get over here,'' he called over to her. He introduced Tiffany to the team, who shyly waved back at them.

''Hello,'' she said, holding tightly to Sam's hand and looking down at the floor.

''Tiff, it's good to see you. You know I was going to invite you over to stay the night, but I wanted to get the guest room fixed first. You'll love it; it's got pink walls, pink carpet, pink ceiling, pink everything.'' Sam glanced around the room. ''Hey, where's your mom?''

''She's not here. I'm running away.'' She continued to look down.

Shocked, Sam looked back up at his team. He caught Greg's gaze, silently asking what to do. He watched Greg motion with his hands, telling Sam to tread carefully and to slow it down. ''Oh. Well uh-oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I was really looking forward to spending time with you. Tell you what, why don't we go get a coffee real quick. So we can have a proper goodbye.''

''Okay, but just one. I've got a train to catch.'' She allowed Sam to pull her in the direction of the break room. When Sam placed a small coffe cup in front of her, she busied herself with stirring suger into it.

''A train, huh.'' Sam made a mental note, just in case. ''Sound like fun. I'm curious, where are you going?''

''The North Pole.'' She carefully tilted the cup toward her, took a sip, and decided it needed another suger.

''The North Pole. Why do you want to go there?'' Sam was somewhat relieved that her reason for running away didn't sound serious. He may not be the best negotiator on the team, but he was confident he could get his niece to agree to stay.

''I need to talk to Santa. It's very important.''

''If it's Santa you want to talk to, why don't you just wait closer to Christmas?''

''I don't think Mommy can wait that long.''

Sam momentarily forgot to breathe. Needing more information before his mind jumped to conclusions, he continued. ''So you're going to see Santa for Mommy. What are you going to ask him?''

''I want to ask him to take Daddy away, so me and Mommy can have a new Daddy.''

''Why do you want a new Daddy?'' A feeling of unease was starting to settle in the pit of his stomache.

''The daddy we have now makes mommy cry, and she's always sad. I don't want mommy to be sad.''

Reining in his emotions so he wouldn't lose control in front of Tiffany, he took a deep breath. Then another. ''Oh. I see. I guess it is really important for you to talk to Santa, huh.''

''Yeah.''

He noticed Greg motioning for him to slow it down again, and to stall. He did some of the quickest thinking he had done in his life. ''I'll tell you what. Let me call the train station, and I'll find out the next ride to the North Pole. You just wait right here.'' Sam pulled out his cell phone and pretended to dial. ''It's ringing. Yes, hi, I would like to know when the next train to the North Pole is going to leave. Three hours. Yes, and that's the soonest one? Alright, thank you very much. Bye.''

''Three whole hours?'' Tiffany hung her head, crestfallen.

''I'm afraid so. Listen, since it's going to be awhile, why don't you take a nap here. That way you'll be all rested for Santa.'' He started to led her to the break room's couch.

''Okay. Uncle Sammy? Can you sing me a song? To help me sleep.''

''Sure, sweetie.'' Sam pulled off his jacket and draped it over her. He sung in a light voice twinkle, twinkle little star, stroking his fingers through her hair to help lull her to sleep. After he was sure Tiffany was asleep, he walked out of the break room and gently closed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, he made his way to the gym, where he started pounding the punching bag. Thinking that wasn't enough, he then started throwing weights at the bag in a blind rage.

''Okay, Sam, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down.'' Greg calmly stated, not daring to go anywhere near him at the moment.

''Oh, I'm calm alright.'' Sam paused catching his breath. He never really liked his sister's choice of a husband - didn't get along great with the guy, but he didn't know things were that bad. He needed to talk with Natalie, to find out what was going on. A plan started forming in his mind. ''Okay, Spike, if Tiff wakes up, just watch out for her, okay, make sure she doesn't leave. Wordy, come with me. I'll need someone there to stop me from doing anything but putting cuffs on him.''

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''How much longer until I have to go?'' Tiffany had woke up not an hour after Sam and Wordy had left, and saw Spike sitting at the table over some papers.

''You know, I think we've got a couple more hours left.'' Spike closed the file he'd been reading over, and pulled out some extra papers. ''Do you want to draw for a little bit before you go?''

''Sure,'' she said, hopping off the couch and climbing into the chair beside Spike.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Uncle Sammy,'' Tiffany look up when she saw her uncle enter the room.

''Hey, Tiff-tot.'' Sam hugged her affectionately before kneeling down beside her. ''Well, what you didn't know, is that Wordy here is one of Santa's helpers, and after you told us what was going on, he called Santa. Told him everything that was going on. He said that Santa told him it would be okay if you and Mommy moved in with me while he tried to find you a new Daddy. So you don't have to worry anymore.''

''Really?'' Tiffany's eyes got really big.

''Really,'' Sam grinned, seeing for the first time that evening, his niece's smile - even though it was missing a couple of teeth.

''Come on Daddy, lets go tell Mommy.'' Tiffany jumped off the chair and started pulling on Spike's hand.

''Sweetheart, why are you calling Spike Daddy.'' Sam asked confused.

''Remember, I said I wanted to asks Santa for a new daddy too. Well I want him.'' She looked up at Spike, who was momentarily dumbfounded. Now what?

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''... and it's not like I could say no, I mean, she has these big eyes, and she just looked so hopeful. I literally felt my heart melting. Melting. I - I don't know how to take care of her, I havent' evet met her mother yet.'' Spike knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. Like he was still in shock.

His parents sat there at the table, having paused their dinner once their son started telling them about his day. Michelina looked over at Dominic, not really sure what to say. ''Just take one step at a time, Michael.''

''Just be there for her, son. She wants a dad, she chose you. All you have to do, is be there for her.'' Dominic looked at his son, a slight smile forming on his face.

Spike looked up sharply. This was the first time his dad had spoken to him in about a month - grunting excluded. The shock from earlier mixed with the surprise he felt now, and all he could do was stare at his dad. His dad slowly got up, and pick up his plate to take it to the sink. On the way, he patted his son's shoulder and kissed him on the head. Spike's eyes continued to follow his dad, even as they watered. ''Yeah, I'll be there.''


End file.
